Demon Love
by angelsweet2011
Summary: Ani thinks back to when she was in the feudal era with Kagome. She misses everyone so much. But what happens when she finds out that demons have become slaves? And why is every demon she sees hitting on her? Pairings later. Rating just in case.
1. Meet Anii

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own inuyasha, but Ani is all mine. You can't have her!_**

**Prologue**

"You sure you want to go back?" Kagome and the gang were by the well, saying good-bye to one of Kagome's friends.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure," said Anii.

It has been four months since Ani followed Kagome into the well. Anii was a foreign exchange student assigned to stay with the Higurashi family. When she saw Kagome go through the well in the shrine, she followed her.

Then, after she found Kagome again, she got to meet InuYasha, Shippou, Miroku, and Sango. Anii even got to meet Sesshormaru and Kouga a few times.

But, after four months of jewel hunting and trying to find Naraku, Anii wanted to go back to the modern era. And that's why they were all there, by the well. To say good-bye, because Anii didn't plan on coming back.

"I might not be back a lot, but you're welcome to stay at my house until you can get your own place."

"Thanks, Kagome. For everything." Anii was about to jump into the well, when she felt a big whirlwind coming towards them.

"Wait, Anii!" She turned to find Kouga standing behind her. "I, um, heard you were leaving."

"Yeah, I don't think the feudal era is for me. I just don't feel like I belong."

"Oh, well. Have a safe trip back."

He looked like he wanted to say more, but thought better of it. Then, unexpectantly, Anii ran over and gave Kouga a big hug.

"I'll miss you, Kouga. So much."

Tears began to run down her face. She never thought saying bye could be so hard. Kouga didn't know what to do. He didn't expect her to cry.

He just hugged her back and said, "I'll miss you too, Anii."

After a couple more seconds, she let him go and wiped her eyes.

"Well, I should probably be getting back."

Anii headed back to the well. Before she jumped in, she turns around and waves to everyone. They all wave back and then she jumps in.

A single tear rolls down Kouga's face.

"Good-bye, Anii."

* * *

It's been 2 years and Anii is now living on her own. Not a day has gone by that she doesn't miss everyone in the feudal era.

Her birthday was a few days ago and the Higurashi family was kind enough to send her some birthday money.

A year ago she found out that Kagome decided to stay in the feudal era. Anii hasn't heard anything about her since.

She decided to cheer herself up by going shopping tomorrow. The local market was opening back up and she planned to shop till she dropped.

Little did she know that tomorrow had a HUGE surprise waiting for her. One that would change her life forever.

* * *

**InuYasha: Who's Anii?**

**Me: She like my alter ego, in a way. So, if you want to, you can start calling me Anii.**

**Kouga: Why am I crying?**

**Me: Why do you think it's in the romance section?!**

**InuYasha: Will I be in the next chapter?**

**Me: All the demons will. *cough* maybe *cough***

**Sesshomaru and Shippou: What was that?! (looks angrily at Anii)**

**Me: Uh, Please review. I need a least 3 reviews before I post the next chapter. (whispers) And tell me if I should even put these two in here. (points to Sesshy and Shippou)**

**Sesshy: You better. (pulls out Tokijin)**

**Me: See ya! (runs as if life depended on it)**


	2. I Found You

_I know I said i would post the next chapter after I get 5 reviews, but it's been a whole month and I ain't waiting anymore. I waht to thank the two people who did review though._

_Catty_

_InuYasha'sHanyouSweetheart_

_Thanks for reviewing. Here is the next chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 1 – I Found You**

The streets are crowded with people. The markets are trying to sell their products and people are arguing for a lower price. Anii is walking through, trying to find something to spend her birthday money on. The options are over whelming. From gadgets to accessories to homemade items, the market has unlimited options.

Anii walks by a tent with an interesting sign on the front. It has a picture of a creature with fangs and claws. It reminds her of the demons she us long ago.

She walks over to the tent and sees a man standing out front.

"Excuse me? What are you selling?"

"Why, unusuals, of coarse," he says, like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

She looks at him confused. She had never heard of an unusual before. The man seemed to notice her confusion.

"Unusuals are demon slaves."

The word 'demon' got her attention really quick.

'_Demons? As slaves? Since when?'_

"Would you like to take a look?" He opens the tent door for her.

Reluctantly, she walks in, and is surprised to dozens of demons all over the place. All of them were in cages. Some were paired. Some were by themselves. She, also, noticed they all had weird leather collars with what looked like a type of charm hanging from them.

"See any that catch your eye?" the man said from behind her.

"Not yet."

She began to look around. She didn't get far before she heard someone call, "Anii?"

She turns around and spots a familiar silver haired hanyou with dog ears.

"InuYasha?"

And sure enough, it was him! It really, truly was him!

"Anii! We missed you so much!" Just then, the tent owner comes over and slams something against the cage.

"Shut up! I get enough of you when I don't have customers!"

InuYahsa just stands there, glaring at him. Ani is so happy to see him the she overlooks all this.

"Can I have that one?" InuYahsa is beaming now that he might actually get out of here.

"Great. Then I don't have to listen to it anymore."

InuYasha growled at being called an 'it'. The man ignores this and told her how much. They began to argue.

"If you gave me a kiss, I just might lower the price **AND** let you get another one for free." He smiled a little evilly.

Anii didn't like the idea of kissing a complete stranger, but now that she has seen InuYasha, she just couldn't leave him here.

"… Fine."

He swung an arm around her and pulled her closer. She wanted to get it over with, so she just gave him a peck on the lips. He smiled and let her go.

"You can pick your other one now."

She went around and looked at all the other demons. Some of them would glare as she walked by. Others would ignore her completely.

Then, she came to a cage in the corner that was partly covered in shadow. She tried to look inside, but she couldn't see anything. Then, she heard a growl come from the corner of the cage that was the farthest into the shadows.

She couldn't make out much. Just that he (yes, it's a boy!) had a slender body, but also looked very muscular. The tent owner came up behind her.

"I don't think you want that one. I've had people bring it back so many times, complaining about its aggressive behavior."

But there was something about this demon that Ani just couldn't put her finger on. Something familiar.

"I want him." The man, and several of the demons, looked at her strangely.

"You sure? He could be dangerous."

"I like dangerous." By now, most of the other demons were interested in why she wanted this particular demon.

"I just put up a 'No return policy' on this one."

"Fine by me. So, can I have him or what?"

Anii could feel the demons' eyes on her, but she tried to ignore it. The man just shrugged and unlocked the door. At first, the demon wouldn't come out.

"Get out here before I drag you out!"

Slowly, he began to walk over to them. When he stepped out of the shadows, Anii realized what was so familiar about him.

It was Kouga! She thought she'd never see again. Of course, she never expected to see InuYasha again, either. But, something wasn't right. Kouga didn't look happy to see her. In fact, he seemed to be glaring at her.

"Why don't you go wait at the table and I'll get your other unusual."

So she went over to the table, with Kouga in tow. While they were waiting, Anii sneaked a glance at Kouga, only to find him staring at her.

Then, a pair of arms came from behind and began to hug her. She turned her head and smiled when she saw it was InuYasha.

When the man came over, he handed her some custody papers, and a form saying she couldn't return Kouga.

"Um, InuYasha?"

"Yes?"

"It's kind of hard to sign while you're hugging me."

He let her go. "Sorry."

When all was said and done, the man said, "Well? Go on."

She didn't know what he meant by that. Then, all of a sudden, InuYasha kisses her. She pushes him away.

"What the hell was that for?!"

He smiled. "Look at your wrist."

She does and she finds a charm bracelet. She looks closer and sees a dog print charm hanging form it.

"What is this?"

The man holds up his arm to reveal his charm bracelet. It had, like, twenty different charms on it.

"They help you control your unusual. If you give it a command, it has to obey it."

"You have to kiss your master to transfer the charm. A priest set it up a long time ago." InuYasha interrupted.

She looked at the bracelet again, and then she looked at Kouga. He didn't look willing to kiss her. But she had to take him with her.

She slowly, yet purposefully, walked toward Kouga. He just stands there, knowing what's going to happen.

When she gets close enough, she gets on her toes and kisses him. When she leans back, she looks at her bracelet again. It had a wolf charm on it this time.

"They're your problem now." The man looked relieved to be rid of them.

"Arigato," she turns to face InuYasha and Kouga, "Come on you two. Let's head home."

As they leave the tent, Kouga grabs InuYasha by the arm and stops him. He whispers into his ear.

"Why were you so buddy-buddy with that girl back there?"

InuYasha looks at him confused. "You mean you don't know who that is?"

"No. Should I?"

InuYasha sighs. "Yeah, but if you can't figure it out then I'm not going to tell you."

They hear Anii call from a couple feet ahead of them.

"Hey! You coming?"

They both began to walk again. Following Anii to their new home.

* * *

**Anii**: Did you like it? At the end of every chapter, i'm going to have conversations with the cast. This is the first time i've done this, so please excuse me if the conversations are boring.

**Koga**: Like right now?

**Inuyasha**: Stop being so hard on her. She's trying.

**Anii**: Thanks, Inuyasha! that's why your my favorite today.

**Inuyasha**: Thanks! ... Hey!

**Koga**: Creator's pet!

**Inuyasha**: Shut up, you mangy wolf!

**Anii**: Uh, I'm going to stop this before it turns into a fight. Please review! =3

**Anii was too late and Inuyasha and Koga destroyed the entire set. 3**


End file.
